Double Trouble
by ShadowWarriorWitch
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year and things couldnt be better, but when she gets a letter from her uncle and aunt in america saying that she has a twin, things fall apart. Especially when Fred takes an interest! R&R!
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ©. The only character I own in Cermione. Yah that's right. Cermione. Also: I will only post the next chapter after five reviews. Yah that's right FIVE reviews. IN ADDITION, im not even sure Fred and George are still in school.. but for now they ARE.  
  
Hermione Granger was a straight A student. She was a wonderful talker and even had a crush on Fred Weasley. That was before 'her'. Yes, that's right. 'her'. 'Her' being the girl who had ruined her life. 'Her' being the girl who had just burst in after not knowing her for 16 years. 'Her' being her twin.  
  
Let us start at the beginning shall we?  
  
Hermione walked through the halls, a bright shiny smile on her face. She had just gotten a letter from her only aunt and uncle on her father's side. They lived in America and she couldn't wait to open it.  
  
"Oi! Hermione!" Hermione turned at the sound of her name. Her heart did a flip-flop as Fred Weasley headed her way, a grin, like always was planted on his face "Hey Hermione!" he gave a cheery wave and asked "I heard you got a letter from your aunt and uncle in America"  
  
"Yah I'm headed over to the common room" She began "um.do you want to come?" Her voice wavered a bit." Idiot." She thought to herself as Fred shrugged.  
  
"Alright then." He said as he began to walk. "So what do you think it says?"  
  
"Hmm? What?" Hermione asked, snapping out of her day dream "I didn't hear you."  
  
Fred shot her a funny look and shrugged "I said What do you think is in the letter?"  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, blushing slightly. "Probably some rubbish about me spending my Christmas at there house in America..never happens though" she added quickly when she saw the surprised look on Fred's face.  
  
"But your still excited about the letter right?" Fred asked upon hearing Hermione's voice go dull.  
  
"Oh yes of course I am." she muttered. She really was. Little did she know that this letter would change her life forever.  
*** With a rush of excitement, Hermione burst into the common room. By now, having forgotten Fred, she ran up to the girl's dormitory and ripped the letter open. She began to read it:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you? Everything in America is wonderful. Now your uncle thinks your ready to hear this being 16 and all but, I personally object to this. You see, about 16 years ago two daughters were born. Now I hope you understand, your parents were not as rich as they were today. (A/N in my mind the grangers are sort of rich..) So the obviously couldn't afford two little girls so you uncle offered to take one of you. I hope you are not too shocked that you have a twin.  
  
At this point Hermione dropped the unfinished letter. All the color drained from her face. Twin? How could she, Hermione Granger have a twin? Impossible. Hermione jumped when she heard the knock on the door  
  
"Hermione?" It was Parvati Patil. "It's time for Potions." Hermione sighed and opened the door "What's wrong? You look horrible" Parvati commented.  
  
"I'll be there ok?" Hermione said. Parvati nodded and left. When she was gone Hermione burst into tears. She didn't go to Potions, or to any other classes that day for that matter. She just sat on her bed crying. When she finally got the courage to continue reading the letter she did.  
  
She will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few days time. Please try to make her feel comfortable, she is very shy. Her name is Cermione and she is 2 minutes older the you.  
  
Love,  
  
Aunt Ellen and Uncle Marcus.  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and went down to the empty common room. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. When she looked normal enough she stepped out of the common room, as she did so she gasped in surprise and nearly fainted. A mirror image was staring right at her, but it wasn't a mirror image. She was wearing baggy clothes and her hair had red and blond highlights in it. The same bewildered look was on her face.  
  
"Are you.but wait.this is crazy" They both said in unison.  
  
END OF CHAPTER (A/N hehe..review peeps!) 


	2. Say Wha?

Special Thanks To:  
  
~Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat: Nah Hermione's Grades wont drop. LOL but something is gonna happen in this chapter!It'll make you laugh.well it made me laugh so yah.  
  
~baby girl nikki: Thanks!W00t!  
  
~Jacy Keelin: Yah Yah I know.NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP ME FILTHY PEASENTS!(I cant spell and im royal..beat that's suckas!(j/k)  
  
Me:W00t!  
  
~Child of a fallen god: Yah I read your story entitled: Double Trouble and I Likey! In addition, yes. Great minds think alike.take Albert Einstein and Joe Peshy.*drones on and on*  
  
~Silver Ice: Thank you Thank you! ^.^  
  
~vet2be514: Lol im updating. And thanks for the reviews! Um yah.well.I need someone to proof read my stories and like.tell me what I did/spell wrong so e-mail me at chillinellie02@hotmail.com if you want to volunteer! Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter © so yah.BOOYA! In these chapters things will be set up from Hermione AND Cermione's point of view.. don't sorry you'll know if its Cermione's or Hermione.  
  
Hermione just stared at the girl "A-Are you Cermione?" The girl shifted her bag to her other shoulder.  
  
"Well duh." she muttered as she stalked past Hermione and into the Gryffindor Common Room "I was told to come here and tell you I'm in Slytherin so yah." she looked around in awe "you got a nice place." Hermione just gaped. "Are you going to pick your jaw up from the floor or what?" Cermione said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"S-Slytherin?!" Hermione said in a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
"Is that bad or something?" Cermione asked as she tilted her head to the side. It was then that Hermione noticed Cermione's weird dressing. She had black baggy jeans on with a shirt that read, "Bite me". Her hair was streaked with blond and red highlights in it. This caused Hermione to gape again "oh god.Ron and Harry are going to go buggy." she muttered.  
  
Cermione gained her cool back after being shocked from seeing her own face staring back at her. A slight smirk played across her lips "Great.my own look-alike looks like she came out of Alice in Wonderland" She thought to herself before looking the girl up and down. Upon hearing the girl practically freak out when she said she was in Slytherin caused Cermione to raise her eyebrow "Is that bad or something?" she said. This girl was SO not her twin Cermione decided. "Who's Ron and Harry?" Cermione asked when she heard Hermione mumble that they were going to go buggy.  
  
"I'm not going to the Great Hall.not with Harry and Ron not knowing." Hermione mumbled as she paced up and down, not having noticed Cermione's question.  
  
"Well I am. See ya!" Cermione said as she stalked past Hermione and into the hall. That girl wasn't her twin. They didn't think alike. Talk alike. And the others sense of fashion was atrocious. Little did Cermione know that Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
Cermione went down to the Great Hall but before she could reach the door two pairs of hands reached out and grabbed her. She spun around to face a red haired and black haired boy. (A/N for all u numbskulls out there.Ron and Harry.) "Get your hands off of me!" Cermione exclaimed as she pulled away from them. The two boys shared a look then looked back to Cermione.  
  
"Hermione are you alright? And bloody hell...what did you do to your hair!?" The red haired boy asked in horror.  
  
"First of all, I'm not Hermione so buzz off!" Cermione huffed "Second of all, I'll do whatever the hell I want with my hair thank you very much!"  
  
"Did Malfoy do this to you? I swear Ron one day I'm going to-"  
  
"Wait...is your name Harry?" The black haired boy nodded. "And I suppose your Ron?" The red haired boy nodded.  
  
"And who are you?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Cermione Granger." Ron and Harry shook their heads  
  
"Very Funny Hermione." Ron muttered "Hermione would've told us if she had a twin." Harry nodded his agreement. Cermione gave an exasperated sigh and sidestepped the two boys.  
  
"See ya" Cermione muttered as she entered the Great Hall, leaving the two very confused boys just standing there.  
  
(A/N W00t!ReViEw!!!) 


	3. Meeting Hogwarts

~Special Thank To:  
  
EVERYONE! (Im too lazy to name peeps lol)  
  
Also..yah u can proofread is skimbelshanks.just email me at chillinellie02@hotmail.com _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Do I Own HARRY POTTER? I wish I did.but I don't..so like cha..REVIEW! (Im weird I know it.im here to show it...WOOT) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Here's the next chappy.lol draco gets involved.yup your favorite blondy! (well hes not mine..but like cha..) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Silence swept over the Great Hall as Cermione walked in. People's heads turned as she strode over to the Teachers table. As she passed one of the house tables, she heard one boy mutter to another "Granger's gone buggy". Cermione turned around to glare at the two boys and was prepared to retort when the headmaster stood up.  
  
"Ah yes we have a new student who has transferred from the American wizards school Liberty"(A/N LOL lame...but whatever...) At these words a murmur swept through the Great Hall. "She has been sorted already and is in Slytherin House. I hope that Slytherin House will make her feel at home." Cermione sat down at the Slytherin Table next to, although much to his displeasure, Draco. Draco leaned in close to her.  
  
"I don't know what your up to Granger but I want you to know I can see right through you" He hissed.  
  
Cermione turned her head to face him, her eyes crackling with amusement. "Oh really?," her eyes immediately went cold "Just turn to your food, shut up, and eat it ok blondy?" Cermione said, a slight smirk playing across her face.  
  
"Watch it mudblood" Draco hissed as he matched Cermione's smirk with his own "you don't know what your dealing with" Cermione rolled her eyes and got up, walked out of the Great Hall and stopped. She had no idea where she was going and for the first time since she had arrived there, fear swept over her. Fear about what was going to happen. Fear about being accepted. Fear about...everything. Cermione sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. She sat down on the steps.  
  
"Are you alright?" She didn't look up at the voice.  
  
"Yah you look a bit...down" another voice said. This time Cermione did look up. Red headed twins were standing over her.(A/N WOOT!)  
  
"Oh Great.More Twins.." Cermione grumbled, not caring if the two heard her. The two boys chuckled.  
  
"Well don't look TOO excited to talk to us" The one on the right said. "I'm Gred" He continued.  
  
"And Im Forge" (A/N it's a classic...i couldn't resist ^.^) The other said. Cermione gave them a skeptical look. "Or is it Fred and George?" He asked more to himself.  
  
"The world may never know" Fred finished for him. (A/N doesn't that sound like something they would say?) At this Cermione stood up.  
  
"Thank you for your concern but I don't need two clowns to ask me if I'm alright" she huffed and turned around, preparing to march upstairs. Then, out of the blue Fred and George began laughing. "What is it?" Cermione irritably asked as she turned around to face them.  
  
"Well you see...YOUR common room is down in the dungeons" (a/n it IS in the dungeons right?) Fred explained.  
  
"Well then show me where it is"  
  
"Whats the magic word?"  
  
"I'm not saying please..."  
  
"What in the world made you think it was please?"  
  
"Because in the muggle-Oh never mind..."  
  
"The magic word is Exploding Snaps"  
  
"Alright then, exploding snaps"  
  
"Well now that I've told you, the passowords changed"  
  
"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHERE IT IS?!" Cermione huffed.  
  
"Well no need to have a dragon..." Fred said as he and George shared a look. Cermione stood there and waited. After a while Fred told her the directions.  
  
"Goodbye" Cermione said irritably, without a thank you and stomped into the dungeons, leaving Fred and George in the dust. (A/N SHE SEEMS TO DO THAT A lot..)  
  
~END OF CHAPTER~  
  
(A/N TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT K?I WROTE THE REST AT 12:00 AM LOL) 


	4. Interactions

Cermione stood infront of the entrance to the Slytherin common room, her hands on her hips and a look across her face that screamed MURDER. How the heck was she suppost to know the stupid combination? She glared at the stone wall in frustration, if only someone would come along...

Cermione spun around at the sound of footsteps approaching. _"Oh god...not him again..._" She muttered as Draco Malfoy made his way towards her.

"In a spot of trouble Granger? Cant seem to get in?" His famous smirk played across his lips as he looked her up and down. "Then again why they even let a simple minded mudblood like you into Slytherin is beyond even my comprehension." Cermione's hands curled up into fists as she glared at Malfoy, wanting so much to just punch him...

"Why dont you go crawl into the dung hole you originally came from and leave alone. If you wont help me get in,I'll find a way myself. Besides I dont need help from some blonde priss." The last words exploded from her mouth with a slight hiss. She spun around to face the doorway once more.

"Here" Draco came up behind her and tapped three bricks on the wall, suddenly the wall pushed in to reveal the Slytherin common room. Cermione eyed him suspicously.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in question. Draco reddened and glared at her.

"Don't think that just because I did something nice for you suddenly means were equal. I still am and always will be your superior." Draco stalked past her and went inside. Cermione hurried after before the door could lock her out again. She glanced around in wonder. Nothing in America was ever this nice, not even her school. She shook her head and made her way up to her dormitory. As she opened the door, three pairs of cold eyes looked up at her.


End file.
